Christmas Improvised
by Sympathy for the Lost Love
Summary: The Akatsuki couldn't make it home in time for Christmas, is it ruined? R&R & Merry Christmas!
1. Christmas Eve

**Improvised Christmas**

It was December 24th, Christmas eve, the night before Christmas, a day of happiness and cheer. Then again, so is Christmas eve, excitement and merriment for all, except for a certain group of mercenaries.

The Akatsuki had been forced to do to a meeting a few days ago and had left for home on Christmas eve morning. They'd been happy, thinking they'd make it home to celebrate the holiday but then a blizzard broke out and they were forced to take refuge in a cave. They were huddled in the back; family and friends sitting close by the fire.

Kakuzu sighed. "Guess we won't make it home after all," he murmured.

Hidan, who was sitting back to back with Kakuzu, sighed and tossed a twig into the fire, his sadness glowing with the embers. He wasn't the only one. Konan was in the back, leaning on Pein's shoulder, sad though emotionless, Deidara looked like he'd cry, Sasori looked frustrated; Kisame looked flat out devastated. Their leader, Madara, was wearing a scowl as he leaned against eh cave wall, his little brother, Tobi, softly crying into his shoulder.

Madara silently huffed and then looked around. Itachi was near the mouth of the cave watching the storm, he looked emotionless but Madara knew, his little cousin was upset too. Zetsu was absently playing with a bushel of pine needles, occasionally taking in its scent in deep breaths. Finally, Madara looked at their silent 'father'; Pein was emotionless, being the good guy by keeping up a front so this night wouldn't be a sob fest. Madara could see though, Pein wasn't too happy to be here instead of home, where he'd watch the tree til midnight. Mara scowled and stood; everyone looked up at him as he walked to the center.

"Nii-san," Tobi asked; sniffling.

Madara took a stance and focused his chakra before beginning a barrage of rapid hand signs/

"**Wood Release: Pino Emergencia!" **

As soon as the words with uttered, in a white light, a tree began to grow from the ground; a pine tree. Everyone watched in shock as Madara pulled out a kunai and put it on a branch. After a second, Tobi giggled and scrambled over, hugging his brother before putting shuriken on the tree as well. In seconds, mini clay angels were flying over and latching onto the branches. Kisame grinned and wrapped one of Samehada's bandages as a bow; Kakuzu made snowflakes with his stitches to hand. Hidan put his Jashinist pendent on a branch with a small smile; Konan giggled as she put on origami cranes and roses. Zetsu and Itachi joined them but only watched; everyone paused and watched as Sasori walked over. It was a tense silence before Sasori put a miniature puppet on the top, a piece of the Akatsuki cloak on it.

"Perfect," Pein said, the smallest of smiles, gracing them.

It was like they were home. Zetsu used jutsu to make poinsettia on the walls, and Hidan, Kakuzu, and Kisame were playing their usual game of Gold Fish. Tobi, Deidara, Konan, and Itachi were silently listening to Sasori tell one of many Christmas stories. Pein was watching the tree, his favorite tradition made better with the fire's glow; making it more beautiful. Finally was Madara, Madara was watching the snow fall gently; the blizzard has calmed but no one had noticed. This was probably their greatest Christmas.

It was around midnight that everyone had finally settled down to sleep. They may have been away from home but they were together and they had survived another year in this dangerous world. That was what mattered most to them.

"Good night fam-hm- guys," Pein said, a faint pink appearing on his cheeks.

The others smiled. "Night Pein-sama," a few said, others grunted. Soon, they were asleep.


	2. Christmas Day

**Christmas Morning**

"Madara-nii-san!"

"Madara-nii, wake up!"

Madara's eyes blinked slowly before he was awake.

"What is it Tobi-chan?" he asked, instantly on the defensive side, looking for danger.

Madara could feel Tobi's smile. "Look!" he said happily and pointed; Madara followed his finger.

Madara silently gasped in shock. Their little Christmas tree, it had gifts. Enough gifts for them to have one or two each. The Akatsuki smiled at Madara, having waiting for him, and motioned for him to join them. Madara stood with a grunt while Tobi sat down. Silently, Madara scanned the gifts before lifting a blue wrapped gift.

"Kisame," he began and gave it to the blue ronin.

Everyone got a present and on the count of three, they opened them in unison. Pein for a book on governing, Konan got a yaoi manga along with some colored paper, and Hidan got a special detergent that removes blood stains and a Jashin plushie. Kakuzu showed interest when he opened a full CSI book series, Itachi liked his new kunai and knee spikes, and Kisame adored the piranha he got, which he named Tiburón, shark in Spanish. Zetsu got a receipt which stated that a human sized heat lamp was being delivered at the base and Tobi got a new mask along with a box of candy canes. Sasori got a new tool set and Deidara got new colored clay and with firecrackers.

Finally came Madara. He got a katana and when he pulled it from its sheath, it revealed a large ivory fang blade. Madara admired it for a moment when he heard a yip. Madara opened his second present in wonder and then paused in surprise. Inside the box was a scarlet fox kit with white paws and six tails with a red bow around its neck, on the bow was a note. Madara held the playful kit as he read the note.

_Madara,_

_Thanks for keeping the peace,_

_SC_

At that moment, Madara would swear he heard a warm chuckle. Madara smiled and kissed the kit's nose; he'd name it Izuna, after his brother.

"Merry Christmas Akatsuki," Madara said.

They all smiled at him. "Merry Christmas," they said in unison.

_And merry it was._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Yo! Glad I could finally update this after it sitting on my hard drive for six months.**

**Anyways! Merry Christmas my brothers and sisters of Fanfiction, from **

_**Sympathy of the Lost Love!**_


End file.
